London Bridge is Falling Down
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Except, this isn't London Bridge.


London Bridge is falling down,

falling down,

falling down...

Londond bridge is falling down,

My fair lady.

* * *

Celestia's heart cracks a little.

She's never going to get it, what she wanted, her life long dream, the only thing she ever gambled for.

She's never going to get it, the one thing that truly mattered to her.

She's never going to get it, and she can feel her heart shatter.

She worked so hard, so diligently, so...

So...

So unlike her. This wasn't gambling. Sure, there was the luck bit involved, that Yamada, the fat loaf, would work with her. Of course, she knew he would, but he was a humane, his own variable.

Nothing to say he wouldn't turn on her.

But he didn't. Ishimaru was downed soon, and lying, bloody on the floor. Yamada had come to her, slightly regretfully, he didn't want to kill, but this was too far, Ishida had taken things too far, this was not acceptable.

And she had played along. She told him great, amazing, but I have Hakagure here, and he's getting heavy, and the picture needs to be taken. Yamada nodded and smiles and grabs Hagakure, and then poses.

She grabs the camera, and quickly taking the photo, she nodded. She smiled, go stash him somewhere, make sure he isn't found before we're done.

And he obeyed, like a well trained dog.

She smiled to herself, and lightly hit herself in the face with the small hammer she had. It did nothing. Sighing, she shook hear head and hit herself again. It left a little mark, and she did it twice more, for good measure.

Her face was sore, but she could get out. She could do it.

She always did.

Gracefully sitting on the floor, she tossed the hammer to the side, and waited. Hopefully the oaf was in the library, like they agreed, and had the blood. If he messed up, and this didn't work, she would make sure he paid dearly. When they got out, she would use the funds, and assassinate his family.

But now was not the time to think of that. She heard heavy footsteps, and she laid down on the ground. The door opened, and Asahina screamed. Celes faked pain, faked surprise, faked, faked, faked.

And they all fell for it.

They didn't know how hard it was, to make sure not to slip up, to keep to herself.

And it all went according to plan. She had even gone to the extent to make sure Yamada knew her real name, incase the murderer came up.

No harm done, no reason to fret.

She brought the hammer down on his head, the sickening thud, and cracking resounding around the room.

One step closer to her castle.

She "found" the bodies, and let them in.

One step closer to her butlers.

She used everyone, and made sure the proper evidence was found.

One step closer to her dream.

But now...

Now she had been caught.

She...

She lost.

She hadn't been expecting Naegi to say that, let alone herself.

But she did.

It happened.

She lost.

And she woke up, the dream fading now.

And her heart broke.

But she still had the key to the locker. Might as well give them the key. Alter Ego never held hope for her, she just used him to create the perfect situation. But they might be able to use him. He could have information, who knows...

She called over Kirigiri, placed the key in her hand, and stepped back.

She swallowed her pride, and turned to Monokuma, telling him to start the execution.

She felt the ring around her neck, dragging her, the pain, and the fear. The fire around her. The blazing flames, consuming her flesh. The truck as it barreled towards her.

And she took a breathe in.

Because she was not afraid.

She was skilled with lies, even so to herself.

Even so to herself.

To her heart, her brain, her mind.

She could tell herself that this was nothing more than a step backwards...

She could tell herself she was not afraid.

She could tell herself that the works she had so diligently and thoughtfully done was not for nothing...

She could fool herself into thinking that...

No matter how many times she needed to tell herself.

* * *

London Bridge is falling down,

falling down,

falling down...

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady.

* * *

But this wasn't London Bridge. No, this meant much more.

This was Celestia Ludenburg's castle, her dream, her life work.

And now it had fallen.

* * *

**I don't know what I'm doing. This one sucks, but I like the idea. But I'm sick, and on the road, and holy shit, I can't think straight. And this is what comes from my delirium.**


End file.
